


It's Totally not Christmas but here is a christmas story

by Nachsie



Series: Bookverse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, maybe the start of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously a part four of the series, please ready the other three.</p><p>Baby shiloh's first Christmas, and of course as creature was stirring and it wasnt a mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Totally not Christmas but here is a christmas story

 

**Gabriel's POV:**

 

 

 

 

"Twas the night before her first Christmas, a thief and a doctor cared for a baby name Shiloh." Gabriel smiled down at the baby in his arms, who giggled and smiled chewing on her teething toy. "Her parents were stuck overnight snowed at the airport, rushing and bustling to get home and two idiots a demon and a bodyguard Are lost trying to get to the said airport before the strike of midnight, though that's night really rhymey is it?"

 

_________________________________________________________

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

"I can't believe this!" Dean groaned as he stormed towards the airport entrance.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Castiel followed him his black long coat flowing as he followed.

"I told you staying another day wasn't a good idea," Dean stated.

"I'm sorry, what did you want me to do? Say I'm sorry, I don't want this contract we as this company have been working on for years." Castiel scoffed.

"We are going to miss our baby girls first Christmas." Dean snapped. "I'm sorry for giving a shit."

"You think I don't care? Of course, I do!" Castiel growled as Dean stormed out of the airport.

"When I told you the weather was getting worse, you should have canceled the meeting and rescheduled. If we came yesterday we wouldn't be stranded at the airport." Dean snapped.

"You're acting like this is my fault." Castiel scoffed.

"It kinda is." Dean glared at him, looking for a car. "Taxi! Taxi!" The car came over stopping next to him.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked as Dean got into the taxi.

"I'm getting a taxi to take us to the airport we SHOULD have been at. You're welcome to come unless you want to do another meeting." Dean stated as he got into the taxi. Castiel rubbed his eyes annoyed before getting in.

 _________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny's POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

"We are lost." Benny sighed as Balthazar frowned.

"We aren't lost. I'm a demon for Christ sakes." Balthazar drove, his eyes squinting through the snow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Benny asked.

"Everything. Demons never get lost." Balthazar snapped annoyed as Benny raised an eyebrow.

"You get lost all the time," Benny stated.

"No! No, I don't. I just..." Balthazar was quiet.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Benny asked.

"It's nothing." Balthazar brushed his hair out of his face but Benny wasn't buying it.

"You haven't turned into a crow in a while," Benny stated as Balthazar turned to him.

"That is none of your business." Balthazar snapped.

"Balthazar you say you love me, yet you hide everything from me," Benny stated.

"Oh? I tell you I love you. And you can't even bring yourself to say it. When have you ever told me you loved me." Balthazar stated. "You just like to have me around. To fuck."

"I can't believe you'd even say that. You hit on ME remember, you showed interest to me." Benny stated.

"Because I love you! Yet I'm so stupid to believe so-" Balthazar stated looking at Balthazar missing the car driving towards them.

"Balthazar! Look out!" Benny cried out, Balthazar turned the wheel as Benny moved shielding Balthazar. The car crashing into the woods.

 

_________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

 

"Well, maybe if you'd married someone else-" Castiel took off his gloves as Dean turned his head.

"How dare you say that." Dean stated." I may think you're an ass but I love you...but sometimes you're cold. Sometimes I still see that..."

"What? That monster?" Castiel snapped as Dean gasped.

"Never! I have never seen you as a monster!" Dean stated.

"What were you going to say then, dean?" Castiel hissed.

"I was going to say-..." Dean paused as he noticed something from the window. Looking around. "Sir, you passed the turn-off."

"What?" Castiel paid attention to the road.

"This road brings us up the hill side. This is completely the wrong way." Dean stated as he knocked on the glass. "This is the wrong way." The doors locked and Dean started to yank on the handles. "Sir!" The car came to a halt, as the man turned opening the window, as he spun around a gun pointed at Dean.

"Hello, boy." The man smiled.

"D-Dad?" Dean breathed out.

_________________________________________________________ 

 

 

**Sam's POV:**

 

 

 

"Sh." Gabriel rocked Shiloh as she cried in his arms.

"How is she?" Sam came up with a bottle as Gabriel sat on the couch near the fire. The tree lighting up the room, a bunch of presents with different names.

"You know. For a baby, she's doing okay. She sleeps a lot." Gabriel stated as Sam chuckled.

"That's what babies do my love." Sam kissed his head as he sat next to him on the couch. "Here. I got you something." Gabriel placed Shiloh into her crib.

"It's not Christmas yet." Gabriel took the gift.

"Dean told me it's okay to open one gift before Christmas." Sam started sliding his hand over his own ankle.

"Okay." Gabriel blushed, as he opened the wrapping paper, inside lay a video game. Thief. He smiled softly sliding his hand over the game.

"I know...you miss our old world. I know you miss stealing other things than kisses and Castiel's girl scout cookies. I thought...maybe it will be nice and you can escape to this sometime-" Sam was taken back by the sweetest kiss, as Sam softly kissed back. When the kiss broke Gabriel moved to the tree, digging through he found a medium size package. Moving he handed him the package.

"I wish this was more sentimental." Gabriel handed him the gift. Sam softly opened it, he laughed softly at the children doctor set. It was a little doctor bag with little plastic equipment.

"Its so cute!" Sam laughed.

"Now you are officially a doctor in this world. I thought you'd need your first doctor set." Gabriel chuckled as Sam softly kissed him.

"Thank you, baby." Sam laughed. "Maybe when we get off baby duty, we can...play doctor." Sam giggled as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'd knew this gift would be fun." Gabriel laughed as Shiloh giggled causing them to turn. "Back to baby duty." They laughed.

_________________________________________________________ 

 

 

**Balthazar's POV:**

 

 

 

"Benny?" Balthazar coughed, his head bleeding as he felt benny's body against him. He softly moved the body off of him. Benny's body beaten in the accident, blood sliding out of his mouth. His eyes closed, most likely beaten and bruised under his clothes. "Benny!"

Balthazar cried cupping his face, as he whimpered placing his hand on his chest. But he couldn't heal him, He was too weak. Ever since he came here, he hadn't fed on human blood. Like most demons, they had unearthly...feedings. some souls, some hearts, some bones and some blood. He watched the blood slide down benny's lip, as Benny coughed awake.

 

"Benny, my love I'm so sorry." Balthazar cried softly.

 

"You're...bleeding." Benny coughed touching his head. "Why aren't you healing?"

 

"I...I haven't been feeding...demons can eat human foods, but to keep up our strength and power." Balthazar confessed.

 

"And you haven't been..." Benny laughed coughing. "Why?"

 

"Because I no longer wish to live that life, to feed off Humans to fly," Balthazar stated softly as Benny touched his face.

 

"Feed off me," Benny stated.

 

"Wh-what?" Balthazar was taken back.

 

"You don't want to be a monster, you don't want to feed and kill off humans to do so. You wouldn't be forcing me...I want to...plus I'm bleeding all over the seat and that's just a waste." Benny coughed laughing in pain.

 

"Why? Why will you give me your blood?" Balthazar asked almost in tears.

 

"Because I love you, you idiot," Benny whispered as Balthazar felt tears slid down his face, as Benny slammed him into a kiss, as Balthazar tasted the blood. Balthazar moaned as he kissed him harder tasting the blood, the kiss became heated. Balthazar tried climbing on benny's lap but he hissed. "Baby, I'm injured."

"O...oh." Balthazar panted into the kiss trying to calm his erection, but Benny hissed sliding onto Balthazar's lap kissing him.

"Just fucking heal me when you're done feeding." Benny moaned kissing him on balthazar's lap, forcing Balthazar's shirt off.

 _________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**

 

 

"Dad?!" Dean gasped.

"Put your hands up. Both of you. Or I'll shoot." John hissed as Dean and Castiel put their hands up. "Give me all you have."

"Why are you doing this?" Dean stated tears slid down his face as Castiel took off his wrist watch.

"Didn't you hear? You are a best seller, boy! Ha ha. Became a faggot and married a billionaire." John laughed as Castiel moved for his pockets.

"Hands where I Can see them!" John hissed.

"How can I get my wallet if I can't get to it?" Castiel scoffed in disbelief.

"Don't be smart with me." John hissed. "I'll kill You both, and leave your precious baby an orphan-' Dean snapped moving at John fighting for the gun as the gun went off. Dean cried out as he fell back to his seat, a bullet hole in his chest. As John panicked booking it out of the car, as Castiel moved to his lover.

"No! No! No!" Castiel tried to stop the blood, trying to cover the wound.

"I'm..sorry...I l...love you...." Dean whimpered.

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry. We should have left yesterday. I'm so sorry." Castiel kissed him as he saw dean's eyes start to fade. Castiel screamed. He started screaming loudly for help, but none came. His hands moved over the wound, as he cried. "Heal Damn it! Please!" Castiel cried, his powers gone in this new world as he begged for the powers he once had. He started to cry harder as his hands started to glow. He blinked in surprise as Dean healed, gasping and coughing loudly as Castiel hugged him. Crying and holding him, as he pulled Dean into endless kisses.

"H-how?" Dean kissed back touching the wound that no longer existed.

"I-I have my magic. I-I got it back. It healed you, my love." Castiel sniffed as he kissed him. Dean hugged him sobbing as Castiel kisses the tears away.

"Home, I want to go home." Dean sobbed as castiel hugged him to his chest. Waving his hand they appeared at his front door, Dean looking around. He sniffed happily, as he grabbed Castiel's hand pulling him towards the door he pushed it open 

"Dean? Castiel? I thought you wouldn't be in until tomorrow." Sam stood as Dean bolted to Shiloh. Taking her from Sam, She woke softly start to cry harder as Dean nuzzled her. "You are both covered in blood, what's going on?"

"We will talk about it tomorrow." Castiel sniffed hugged his family, as Balthazar walked in smirking, holding Benny over his shoulder.

"W-What happened to him?!" Sam gasped as Balthazar laid Benny sleeping on the couch as he winked to Sam.

"My new kink I think." He smiled his eyes glowing black as he licked his bloody fingers. Sam gave him a mortified look.

 _________________________________________________________

 

**Gabriel's POV:**

 

 

 

"The parents returned before the stroke of midnight. Covered in tears and well blood which we couldn't quite decipher." Gabriel spoke in a sing song voice as Dean laid curled against Castiel wine in their hands as they snuggled. 

 

"As well as your uncles Balthy and Benny to which I am not paid enough to figure out." Balthazar Sat next to Benny, trying to get him once again to change his relationship on his Facebook to taken but Benny was confused by Facebook and thought it would eat his face. "but for your uncle Sam and me, all is well..." 

 

Gabriel watched as Sam softly passed out gifts for them to open. 

"...though I hope one say for the courage to ask him to marry me." Gabriel watched him with love as he smiled down at Shiloh. "But you heard me exclaim, as I make up these verses, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

"Are you still trying to do that twas the night improv style?" Sam asked as Gabriel blushed.

"Lame." Dean laughed.

"Boo!" Castiel teased.

"Benny it's Facebook! Not eat your face book! Just accept!" Balthazar whined.

"I shall not accept its face eating!" Benny looked confused.

"Benny!!!!" Balthazar whined.

"Hey, Gaby. Hand me my little telly tubby." Dean held out his hands as Gabriel moved handing Dean Shiloh. Dean gave her kisses as he hugged her close. Gabriel turning to Sam's side as Dean nuzzled his family next to the fire. Castiel's fingers sliding on dean's wine glass as it magically filled as castiel watched.

"You have magic again," Dean commented as he watched Castiel finger circle the glass.

"I do." Castiel breathed, his powers at full capacity, he could feel the magic in the air, in every living thing around him.

"It's just weird. You've been here how many years and suddenly you have magic?" Dean asked curiously gaining his attention. "What's changed?"

"I...don't know," Castiel asked as he paused as Dean saw the light worry in his eyes as Shiloh giggled loudly gaining their attention.

"Yes, my little telly tubby! It's Christmas. No more sad or worried thoughts. Let's enjoy your first Christmas in happiness and love." Dean smiled as castiel smiled softly back.

"I am confused to why you call our child a telly tubby. She is neither a telly or tubby-" Castiel was cut off with a hard kiss.

 

_________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

**Somewhere else:**

 

The white haired demon walked through the portal, holding the king dicks decapitated head. "Is this where they landed?"

"Yes, I am sure!" A head cough, breathing oddly through the hole. "Why are you...doing this...why not let me rest?"

"Because I want our deal completed, I told you how to kill the creature Castiel and in exchange, I got your son." The demon licked his lips. "Seems a pity to waste such a deal."


End file.
